


i think we're alone now

by violaceum_vitellina_viridis



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: (but like soft?), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Choking, Condoms, Established Relationship, M/M, Pet Names, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violaceum_vitellina_viridis/pseuds/violaceum_vitellina_viridis
Summary: He’sneverdone anything like this in his life. He glances nervously toward the highway.“No one can see us, baby, I promise,” Eskel soothes. “’S just you and me out here in the dark. Come on, sweet thing, don’t you want me to make you feel good?”Eskel and Jaskier take a break on an impromptu road trip.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 37
Kudos: 199





	i think we're alone now

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is the world's least defined modern au, none of it matters this is just porn lmao
> 
> this is also none of the things i was supposed to be working on!!! but this is what came out tonight, and i don't even care, because this fic puts me at _over 500k words posted to ao3 in 2020_ which is motherfuckin wild
> 
> so here's some really rushed jaskel smut for y'all :D

“Well?”

Gods, it’s so stupid. Stupid and risky and almost _definitely_ illegal, fuck – Jaskier doesn’t even know where they _are._ It’s dark, and he knows they’re somewhere between the highway and the nearest town, but he doesn’t remember if they crossed the border. Doesn’t really remember _anything_ past the mischievous look in Eskel’s eye when he’d followed Jaskier into the rest stop bathroom about a hundred and fifty miles ago.

“Come on, baby. Or do you just want to sit there and squirm for the next stretch?”

Jaskier whines and squirms, exactly like Eskel said. The plug in his ass is big, bigger than he’s used to, and Eskel has been fucking with the vibration since he put it in, never sticking to one setting or any other kind of pattern. “Eskel,” he pants.

Eskel just chuckles and rubs a hand over his crotch. Even in the dimness, only illuminated irregularly by cars as they speed by on the highway above, Jaskier can clearly see the line of his erection. He whines again and shifts, whimpering when the movement presses the plug to his prostate.

He feels like he’s going to explode if he doesn’t get fucked, if he doesn’t come.

He’s _never_ done anything like this in his life. He glances nervously toward the highway.

“No one can see us, baby, I promise,” Eskel soothes. “’S just you and me out here in the dark. Come on, sweet thing, don’t you want me to make you feel good?”

Jaskier squirms some more. Gods, that was exactly what had gotten him into this position – _don’t you want me to make you feel good,_ purred in that deep, rough-silk voice, as Eskel held out a little packet of lube and a toy. He desperately hopes the dead aren’t watching over their loved ones, or his mother just watched him get fingered silly in a dirty rest stop bathroom and love it. And now she’s watching him consider getting railed in an old, heavily modified truck while halfway across the country – possibly in an entirely _different_ country? – than the school he’s supposed to be at.

“Eskel, I – ”

He glances toward the highway again.

“We don’t have to, baby, you know that,” Eskel murmurs, and he sound so sincere that Jaskier has to take a deep, steadying breath. “Just tell me no, sweetheart, and this ends.”

Jaskier huffs and shakes his head. “I just – I’ve never – ”

Eskel’s expression morphs from gently concerned to wicked in the space of a heartbeat, and Jaskier’s heart does something complicated and near-painful in his chest. “I know, sweet thing. That’s the fun part, isn’t it? New experiences?”

Jaskier laughs, half-breath and half-nerves. “This is – a little more than just – a _new experience._ ”

Eskel laughs, too, but his is clear and full. Jaskier shudders, lashes fluttering at how _nice_ that laugh is, how nice it makes him feel to be the reason for it.

“Come here, baby. Sit on my lap, hm? See how you feel.”

He makes an odd sound mostly like a lot of _h_ ’s strung together, but does as Eskel asks, clambering over the middle seat and into the larger man’s lap. The cab is big enough he can pretty much sit up straight, if he’s okay with messing up his hair, but he stays bent close anyway. Eskel puts one big hand onto his hip and the other onto the nape of his neck, using the grip to pull Jaskier forward a little. The motion drags Jaskier’s ass over Eskel’s cock, and they both groan at the feeling, Eskel’s nails digging in a little as Jaskier squeezes the larger man’s hips with his knees.

“Look at you, pretty thing,” Eskel says, and Jaskier feels the way he flushes from his ears to his collarbone. “Look so good on top of me like this. Do you like the plug?”

“Y-yeah,” Jaskier nods and squirms more, grinding himself down against Eskel’s lap for the spark of friction. He’s just wearing an old, sagging pair of basketball shorts, so it’s better than jeans, but still not _enough._ Not after nearly two hours of teasing. “’S – s’big, but – ”

He cuts himself off, blush deepening, and Eskel chuckles, the hand on Jaskier’s hip slipping down on his thigh so he can sneak underneath the shorts.

“Not big enough? Is that what you wanted to say?” Eskel’s fingers tease at his ass cheeks, almost tickling, and Jaskier jerks with a little yelp. Eskel chuckles again and prods at the plug before grabbing the little loop at the base and pulling. Jaskier’s breath rushes out of him on a weak little moan, eyes squeezing shut as the shift of the toy rocks pleasure through his whole body.

“ _Eskel,_ ” he whines. Eskel just hums and tugs again, again, again, slow and steady until the plug finally pops from Jaskier’s body with a wet little _pop._ Jaskier jolts and whines again at the sound, heat that’s half arousal and half shame flooding his gut.

Eskel is practically cooing at him. “So good, Jask, fucking hell sweet thing – look at you, you’re so desperate for it, aren’t you?”

Jaskier nods, leaning up a little just to try and get some air in the suddenly steamy truck. Fuck, they haven’t even really done anything and he’s already twitching and drooling precome everywhere. He’s going to be a fucking wreck by the time Eskel gets his cock inside.

“Lube and a condom in the jockey,” Eskel says, as if reading Jaskier’s mind, and he twists to open it.

“Hope it hasn’t been there very long,” he points out, and Eskel laughs.

“No,” he says. “Put it there this morning, and we’ve been in the car all day – hasn’t gotten hot enough to cause any problems.”

Jaskier grins as he sets the lube and condom packets on the passenger seat and scoots back to start fumbling Eskel’s pants open. “Good thing I trust you,” he teases. Eskel just grunts in reply as Jaskier pulls his cock from his boxers and gives it a quick, teasing stroke. It’s easy from there to push the shorts down just enough for access, roll the condom down, and slick him up.

Eskel just lets him do all of this, one hand still clinging to the nape of Jaskier’s neck. But when Jaskier scoots forward, intentions rather obvious, he joins back in the fun to hold Jaskier’s hip and help line up his cock.

Jaskier’s still buzzing with nerves and excitement all at once, cock throbbing where it’s still trapped in the shorts, and he tenses a little each time he hears a car pass, but he ignores all of that to focus on sitting on Eskel’s cock.

It’s not the first time he’s done _this,_ riding Eskel, but it never gets any less startling to sink onto a cock the size of his wrist.

“Eskel, _Eskel,_ oh fuck,” Jaskier pants. Eskel has switched to holding both of Jaskier’s hips, bearing his weight when he has to stop to adjust to the stretch and burn. “ _Gods,_ every fucking time.”

Eskel laughs weakly. “Right back at you,” he says. “Melitele’s tits, Jaskier, you’re so fucking _tight._ ”

Jaskier hums and clenches down, just to see the way Eskel’s mouth drops open and his eyes roll back. He giggles and moves again, slowly sinking further down, panting and swearing with each new inch. Eventually, he’s back to sitting on Eskel’s lap, just with his cock settled into his guts this time.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he whines. “Eskel, please.”

“Don’t lean too far back,” Eskel warns, reaching behind Jaskier to tap against the wheel.

Jaskier nods. “Won’t,” he promises. “Fuck, _please_ move, I need it.”

Eskel hums and grips Jaskier’s hips tighter just to lift him slightly, shifting so he’s sunk down more into the driver footwell, and then drops him at the same time he jerks his hips up. Jaskier wails like he’s been punched, cock jumping and leaving a sticky smear of precum on his shirt and his belly, where the shirt has shifted and gotten caught.

It takes a little bit of shifting, but they manage to find the best place to brace so Eskel can thrust and Jaskier can hold himself up – for a certain definition thereof, at least.

“So – so fucking big, Eskel, _please,_ ” Jaskier whimpers, rolling his hips as best he can into each thrust. “Gods, yes, _please,_ just like that.”

“Fuck you’re perfect, sweet thing,” Eskel rumbles back, one hand sliding from Jaskier’s hip to circle his throat. Jaskier gasps and leans into it, opening his eyes wide to see Eskel looking back at him. “Want it?”

“Yes, yes, _please,_ ” Jaskier pleads, heart already speeding up at nothing but the prospect. “I’m so close already, I just – _please._ ”

“Deep breath,” Eskel orders, and Jaskier obeys easily, breathing out in quick bursts and then filling his lungs.

At the tail end of his breath, Eskel starts to squeeze, large palm gentle over his throat properly as his fingers press into the arteries on each side of his neck. First it’s just pressure, pleasant but nothing else, and then it slowly fades into a light sort of floating, a dizziness before his brain catches up and the anxiety settles in, the edge of it taken whole off by how much Jaskier trusts Eskel.

Just as Jaskier is starting to get _too_ dizzy, Eskel lets go, petting over where his fingers have likely left bruises, and Jaskier gasps sharply, moaning long and loud at the jolt to his system. Eskel grunts and thrusts a little harder, too, so Jaskier knows he must have clenched down fiercely while he was lost in his oxygen-deprived bliss.

“Again,” he rasps, cock leaking so profusely it’s creating a puddle of a wet spot on Eskel’s t-shirt. “Please?”

“Not for another thirty seconds, baby,” Eskel murmurs, and Jaskier whines but doesn’t argue, instead just swiveling his hips to make Eskel cry out. “ _Fuck!_ Jaskier, _Jaskier,_ gods. You get so tight when I’m choking you, and you’re so fucking _desperate_ after – ”

Jaskier cuts him off with a shout when his cock grinds against his prostate so perfectly he feels tears gather in his eyes. “ _There,_ fuck, Eskel, do that again, _please._ ”

Eskel huffs and shifts again, raising one knee and tilting Jaskier’s hips until he hits the right angle again, Jaskier making a high, strangled sound in response.

“Now, now, please,” he begs, and Eskel hums as he wraps his hand back around Jaskier’s throat.

“Deep breath.”

This time Jaskier completely loses track of the outside world while Eskel chokes him, everything narrowed down to pure sensation and Eskel. He’s certain he’s making noise, too _much_ noise, but he can’t stop himself. Everything feels so fucking good, and Eskel is grunting and whining through his teeth, the way he does just before he comes, and fuck, _Jaskier_ wants to come.

His first breath when Eskel lets go hits like a drug and then he’s coming, making even more of a mess of Eskel’s shirt and _keening,_ high and broken as he spasms in Eskel’s lap.

“Fuck, fuck yeah, just like that, Jask, baby, _fuck,_ ” Eskel hisses, and Jaskier feels the way his cock twitches and throbs as Eskel grinds into him. “ _Gods,_ Jaskier.”

Jaskier just giggles, a little loopy from the choking and the orgasm and…everything. He leans forward, and Eskel catches his mouth easily, the kiss a little sloppy with how pleasure-drunk they both are, but even more perfect for that.

“Can’t believe I just let you rail me in public,” Jaskier slurs out after a second, half-chuckle. “Shit, Eskel, you’re a bad influence.”

“Your roommate said the same thing before we left,” Eskel says.

Jaskier snorts. “Yeah, well, Valdo wouldn’t know fun if it hit him in the balls.”

“And you would?

“Obviously.”

Eskel doesn’t respond to that; instead, he just kisses Jaskier again. Jaskier doesn’t even think before he speaks, too happy and cum-drunk. “Love you.”

Eskel kisses his nose. “Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have been manic as fuck all day because my brain took one look at my 15min bus ride today and ran screaming in the other direction so if this is terrible just be gentle lmaoooooo


End file.
